Rencor
by Aura de vida
Summary: One-shot ¿qué sentimiento predomina en tu vida? en la vida de Slade ganó los celos y la ira, saliendo de control hasta asesinar a su propia esposa...


**Hola soy nueva en Fanfiction, y de toda está página he leído un Fic "Legado Negro" me gusto la trama y con permiso de la autora me dejo escribir un One-shot de su historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dc Comics, la historia le pertenece "Teams to call my name"  
><strong>

_"¿Para ti cual es el sentimiento más profundo? varios dirían "el amor", pero mentira, todos los sentimientos son igual de intensos solo que cada persona experimente más fuertemente unos de otros. La personalidad de cada persona es fuertemente influenciada por los sentimientos que vive en ese ciclo vicioso llamado vida, nacer, crecer, enamorarse, tener un legado, y finalmente morir. Hay casos en donde la parte más difícil del ciclo es tener un legado, por que podría ser su pase a la siguiente etapa... MORIR"_

Slade Wilson, sublime villano, lo creen capaz de todo menos de dos cosas: vencer a los titanes y enamorarse... nunca hay que subestimar a las personas, podrían sorprenderte.

Todo ocurrió hace unos 18 años atrás, Slade Wilson regresaba del servicio militar, caminaba triunfante con sus medallas en su pecho, marchaba como desfile, en la frente en alto y mostrando su cicatriz en el ojo derecho, lleno de orgullo y honor al fin se dirigía hacia su hogar, donde esperaba ansiosa una mujer, con las manos en su pechos mirando a su amigo caminar hacia la casa, corrió hacia el cuando este se detuvo. Las palabras sobraban y solo dio tiempo de dar un tierno abrazo, al fin en casa. El soldado se sobresalto un poco, pero después devolvio el abrazo. Entraron a la casa, la joven se llamaba Wendy Greener, amiga de Slade desde hace tiempo, está relación creció formando un lazo, uno del que se arrepentiría Wendy...

Sin comprometerse su lazo obtuvo frutos tres años después, pasando a la etapa que marco la vida de ambos, "tener un legado", había nacido una niña, un día de lluvia de manera imprevista, Slade llegó corriendo para ver a la criatura, se veía su escaso cabello rojizo y sus ojos hinchados, la madre se encontraba atareada y con sus mechones rizos revueltos sobre la almohada formando una nube rojiza alrededor de su cabeza,sonrió al encontrarse con su pareja. "¿qué nombre le ponemos?" peguntó Slade, acercándose a ver más de cerca a la bebé.

"Me agrada Rachel" dijo Wendy, Slade torció la boca.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó ella un poco decepcionada.

"Me agrada, pero..." dijo Slade pensando, Wendy se levantó con la pequeña en brazos y se asomo por la ventana moviendo la cortina, la lluvia cubría la ventana con una suave capa de agua, deformando un poco las imágenes, sonrió.

"Está lloviendo, es señal de buena suerte" dijo Wendy mirando a la pequeña, "Richelle, suena como "Rain"dijo Wendy volteando a ver a Slade con una suave sonrisa, el sonrió igualmente y cargó a Richelle. "Me gusta", todo un final feliz... pero como haz notado hay más letras escritas...

Hubo un tiempo de felicidad mientras crecía Richelle, unas 5 hermosas primaveras de la niña, pero las cosas fueron cambiando, un día Slade llegó a casa con un traje peculiar, y una máscara que lo diferenciaría, Wendy se encontraba llorando en su cuarto, mientas Richelle dormía en el sofá abrazando un coche tractor, Slade subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Wendy, estaba al pie de la cama llorando entre sus brazos, tenía la ropa hecha jirones, puso su mano sobre su hombro de ella.

"No te oí llegar"dijo Wendy

"¿Qué sucede?"preguntó Slade

"Yo..." Wendy volteo a verlo, y vio su traje nuevo, se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente, rompiendo llanto. "Fui a la tienda y me atacaron dos hombres..."dijo ella sollozando, "Cálmate, estoy aquí, el dinero no importa"dijo Slade

"Ellos no querían dinero..." dijo separándose y mirando al suelo mientras que con su mano sostenía su hombro, Slade abrió los ojos impactado, "Deja a Richelle con tu hermana, voy a salir, tu quédate aquí"dijo Slade saliendo por la puerta "Slade, ¿que vas a hacer?"dijo asustada Wendy "Un trabajo"dijo el secamente "Haré lo que me dijiste, confió plenamente en ti, pero no hagas algo de lo que después de arrepentirás"dijo Wendy con las lágrimas en los ojos "No lo haré, shhh podrías despertar a Richelle" dijo Slade saliendo finalmente.

Pero no hizo caso a las palabras de Wendy, poco después en las noticias un asesinato a dos hombres dentro de un callejón, causa de muerte torturados y golpeados frenéticamente, "Nicole, es terrible, ¡el es un asesino!"

"Wendy, lo hizo para protegerte, se que volverá feliz contigo y su hija"dijo Nicole, "Eso no es lo peor Nicole, y si... ¿estoy embarazada?" pregunto preocupada, con los ojos aun rojos de llorar "Se que Slade aceptaría a esa criatura" dijo Nicole.

La triste realidad de esta historia es que Slade estalló de ira lleno de celos y rencor, Wendy huyó hasta que nació "Rouse", cuando regreso por Richelle con su hermana, las luces estaban apagadas.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Wendy

"Hola"dijo Slade saliendo de las sombras

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿dónde está mi hija?" dijo Wendy

"Querrás decir nuestra hija"dijo Slade estaba cargando a Richelle que dormía plácidamente.

"Déjala ¡eres un psicópata!" dijo Wendy, la voz de ella despertó a Rouse que dormía en la parte de arriba, Slade miro la escalera.

"No me haz presentado a la nueva integrante de la familia" dijo el, Richelle se despertó tallándose los ojos"¿Papi?, ¿por qué usas esa máscara?" dijo inocentemente la niña, Slade bajo a Richelle, y ella quedo abrazando su pierna.

"Richelle ven con mamá"dijo Wendy hincándose y abriendo los brazos, Richelle corría hasta ella y la abrazo, Wendy oyó como los pasos se dirigían hacia arriba, ¡iba por Rouse!, cargo a Richelle y subió rápidamente la escalera, Slade cargaba a Rouse y tenía una pistola en la cabeza de la pequeña quien lloraba fuertemente.

"Slade, ¡por favor!, ¡es solo una bebé!, ¡deja a Rouse!"dijo Wendy

"Rouse ¿eh?, me preguntó si también tiene suerte" dijo Slade apretando más el gatillo, Richelle corría hasta su padre, Wendy la detuvo, y Slade las miró a ambas, "Después de que maté a Rouse, vendré por Richelle, y la convertiré en algo digno"dijo Slade agachándose para ver a a los ojos a Wendy.

"No lo creo" dijo Nicole golpeando por atrás a Slade con un sartén, dándole tiempo a Wendy de tomar a Rouse y Nicole tomar a Richelle. "¡Rápido!, ¡pronto va a levantarse!" le dijo Nicole

Salieron corriendo del departamento,bajo las escaleras frenéticamente mientras oía como empezaba a alcanzarlas, cruzaron la calle mientras casi las atropellaban y Richelle jadeaba del forcejeo.

"Ni... Nicole... hay que separarnos... de... ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Wendy mientras corría más veloz, Nicole afirmo con la cabeza, "Cuídate" dijo Nicole. Slade quién las perseguía con facilidad, vio como se desviaban, tuvo que tomar una desicion que marcaría finalmente su forma de ser, su rencor y frialdad, persiguió a Wendy, ella abrazaba fuertemente a Rouse, mientras sus lágrimas salieron de su cara, no había nadie en la calle, nadie que pudiera ayudarla, giro varias veces, finalmente perdiéndolo, llego a la plaza donde se encontraba la iglesia, con desesperación toco la puerta. "¡Abran por favor!, ¡Se los pido!" al no ver un resultado siguió corriendo, sabría que pronto la alcanzaría. Se tropezó y rodó por las escaleras, se torció la mano, pero siguió, abrazando a Rouse. Un puente, su única salvación, su pase directo afuera de la ciudad, pero a mitad del puente, que era de madera, una tablón se rompió, y su pie se atoro en el, el río que cruzaba bajo ese puente había crecido con la lluvia, sintió el agua fría en su pie, y como la brusquedad del agua intentaba llevársela.

"Veo que ahora, gane yo" dijo Slade de uno de los lados del puente, Wendy movió desesperadamente el pie, haciendo que se hundiera más su pie, emitiendo un leve grito, Slade se acerco lentamente con toda la calma del mundo. Wendy sacudió más fuerte su pie, se soltó pero salio hacia atrás y cayó al agua.

Slade saltó al agua, y tomó a Wendy, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza, la corriente era fuerte pero aún así logró sacarla, reviso su pulso, y su respiración, pronto notó algo, sonriendo para sí mismo, no cargaba a Rouse. Tuvo que cargarla hasta un hospital, donde falleció de hipotermia.

Solo le quedaba algo a Slade "Richelle", cumpliría con su palabra, salió de su escondite cegado por su promesa, entro a la casa esperando a que ellas regresaran por sus cosas, pero se habían escapado, furioso destrozo toda la habitación, rompió los muebles, lanzó los libros por la ventana, bajo y tomo un paraguas, golpeó el televisor, y llevo su furia a la cocina, golpeo el refrigerador, y el horno, provocando una fuga de gas, salio luego lanzando un cerrillo cerca, haciendo explotar la casa, eso no iba a quedar así, dudoso por Rouse, y cegado por ira y destrucción busca a toda aquella a la que llamaran Rouse, cualquier familia que nombrara a su hija así, amanecía muerta misteriosamente sin traumatismos, una masacre de millones, la policía busco por años a el asesino, sin éxito.

.

.

.

.

Slade despertó de su pesadilla, y miró el monitor, y siguió su búsqueda. En la pantalla solo se veía una chica etiquetada como "problema", "sin futuro", llevo la búsqueda a la base de datos de una correcional.

Nombre: Richelle Wilson

Edad:12 años

Condena: 3 meses de privación de libertad

Orden de privación: Robo a una tienda a mano armada

Arma usada: Revolver Webley

Pronto supo que se trataba de ella, luego siguio leyendo

Nombre: Richelle Wilson

Edad:13 años

Condena:9 meses de privación de libertad

Orden de privación: Cómplice de fuga

-¡Escapó!, ahora debe estar en alguna parte de Ciudad Gótica, como prometí mi hija será mi sucesora-dijo el riendo primero levemente terminado una maniática risa.

**¿Que les pareció? bueno soy nueva en esto y espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Espero mucho muchos reviews va? bueno hasta luego **


End file.
